Canthos
*'Birthplace.' Eversong Woods, Quel'Thalas *'Current Residence. '''The Ghostlands Physical Appearance ''The six foot elf is adorned head to toe with an immeasurable amount of gadgets, weapons, explosives and potions of every size and color. His lithe, athletic figure is tightly wrapped with belts and loops and holsters to carry it all.His right eye is missing, in it's place is a large, green, slitted eye held in place with a metal lense. It's hard to say where or how he got it, but it looks like he's strapped a murloc eye to his head. It glows a feint green either from enchantment or mechanical influence. He seems energetic, his fingers usually playing with a dagger or rolling coins through his knuckles. '' ''Never in one place for long, there's few things that escape the elf. Mannerisms Most who encounter Canthos are dumbfounded by him. He can immedeately appear as a bumbling fool, being very bouncy and easily distracted. It's easily just as possible that this is a ruse to literally confuse everyone into thinking he's dumb so that he can easily outwit them, it's impossible to tell. He has a tendancy to talk everyone in circles, constantly showboating and exagerating everything out of necisary preportion. All that reveals his underlying genius is his unfaltering resorcefulness for survival against all odds, as if he's planning every move he makes, every step of the way. History ''Before the Portal'' Canthos lived with his parents through most of his early life. Working for his father in selling goods to scattered workers and troops along the roads after Arthas had shattered Quel'thalas. Having lost his mother to the undead scourge, he had never approved of his father's bussiness plans. Wanting to take matters into his own hands, he left to help fight off the remains of the scourge in Lordearon. Things quickly went sour when Kael'thas and much of the other elves were imprisoned as traitors to the Alliance. It didn't take much beyond prison life to bring him to resentment against his Father. For a month he brooded on thoughts of his father, safe in Eversong, making money off of those who were out doing the real work, never once stopping to care about his mother's death. He carried that grudge to Outland when they made their escape. He cared little for the events between Illidan and Kael, he instead quietly bided his time, planning to figure a way back to Azeroth where he could find his father. It wasn't untill years later that he had his chance. ''The Greatest Thief who Ever Lived'' As things played out, Canthos eventually joined in with the Scryers, defecting for the soul purpose that he was certain he'd be closer to leaving outland if he was out of Kael's controll. As soon as the dark portal was re-openned, Canthos snuck his way back to Azeroth as the armies of the Legion invaded. He travelled back to Silvermoon, looking for information about his father's whereabouts. Soon after coming back to the city, though, he encountered a innocent priest named Sylant who he immedeately befriended. He never gave his name to the elf, and instead kept most of his past shrouded in lies and confusion. He made other connections as well, for the first time he had friends surrounding him, even if half of them were mercenaries and cut-throats. He joined a band of such hooligans under the flag of Veldbarad as he continued to prowl the landscapes, training as an acrobat and a thief. It had seemed that he'd given up on his burning crusade to find his father to simply live out his life in his own happiness, but it would not be so. Eventually, he approached his many allies with a plan that would "Put their names in history as the greatest thieves who ever lived" Canthos unfolded a plot to rob Silvermoon's Royal Exchange, diving into the vaults of the Auction House. Any treasure could theirs for the taking, for wealth or for power. The plan required the aid of many. He needed distractions, lists of guard patrols, invisability potions, maps, allibies, there wasn't a thing he missed, and not a thing that those he'd come to call friend were unable to fill. Sylant himself aided him by enchanting his daggers to cut into stone so that he could scale the walls on the outside of the towers looking over the Exchange. It was a perfect plan, and he executed it almost perfectly. He pointed out that the vault room was on the top level, and he was to climb up to it and bring the treasure back down with him. He executed the plan perfectly, and had a crowd of onlookers as he climbed up and infiltrated the 'so-called' vault room, but instead came face to face with his father. Over the years, his father had expanded his bussiness practices to opening the auction house itself. He had been extremely profitable, and Canthos had figured this out as soon as he came back to Silvermoon. He'd planned the entire thing from the start, he'd handpicked the perfect group to help him accomplish his own selfish goals, by promising to fulfill their own selfish desires. His father however, was surprised to see him. He had never forgotten his wife, Canthos' mother. He felt he had no choice but to raise her son fairly, and tried to explain that his bussiness was his only means to do so. Unbelieving, Canthos took from him a locket, the only physical remains his mother had left behind. His father, seeing that there was no reasoning with him, managed to get the upper hand in a moment of Canthos' own swirling emotions and after a brief scuffel, Canthos lost his footing and fell from the window he'd climbed in from, losing his grip on the locket on his way down. His amazing skill as an acrobat saved him from death, but the fall left him wounded. His father came down to him, flanked with guards, and had him taken prisoner. All those that he had brought close to him as 'friend' remained in the shadows watching and waiting. Once the guards had dissipated, they took the locket for themselves. ''All He Would Ever Find'' Canthos would escape his father imprisonment. Even Canthos knew his father would never hold forever anyway. His real surprise was to find that his Mother's locket wound up in the hands of those who'm he had betrayed, and they refused to give it up to him, as the only payment for their work, however menial it may be. Enraged, and exhausted from the years of his own plans now in tatters, he hired a counter group of assassins to get the locket back for him. The plan was a success, but with the locket clenched in his hand, he had to bear witness to something he'd never been prepared for from the start. Over the months, he'd grown attached to many of the mercenaries and thieves he worked with, and to see them now, hurt or killed by his own hand was more than he could bare. He left Silvermoon after that. Self banishment was the only thing he saw fit. To this day he lives in the Ghostlands, a rogue by nature, a lone wolf at heart. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Rogue